Did you miss me?
by citygal509
Summary: What would happen if some one from Dylan's past came back to Degrassi? What would happen to Marco and Dylan's relationship? MarcoDylan, Dylan centric first couple of chapters, mostly through flashbacks. First story in a long time, please be nice. Read and
1. Kelsey Part 1

Welcome to "Did you miss me?" Here is some general info about it. This is my second story, first in marco/dylan and in a long time. It mostly is Dylan centric in the first couple of chapters, mostly in flash backs. Ok the history is this ( Im not going really into detail but if you dont want to know the story go ahead and skip it.)

Kelsey is a girl that was Dylan's girlfriend before he came out. They had sex and had a child Katie. They moved away aboutsix monthes into the pregnancy, to Houston, TX, USA.Her dad is a hockey coach.Though dont expect a lot of Hockey things in it. I have no clue about hockey other than how to shoot a goal.So he got a job there. Now three years later. Kelsey is eighteen and still in eleventh grade. And they move back. Dylan and her are still some what best friends but they dont talk like the used to. will this last long? (Dramatic Music) Mabye... So this is mostly going through the story and there reactions to a reunion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General POV:

A tall blonde girl stood on the concrete in front of Degrassi Community School. She was holding the hand of a blonde three year old that had an odd resemblance to a certain Degrassi graduate. The girl continued to stare at the school with a far away look in her eye. One would wonder, who is she and who is the child? Read on, my friends, to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey's POV:

The school brought so many memories back, some good and some bad. It made me think of Dylan. It hurt to find out that he was gay. It did but it wasn't that bad or at least I thought so, till I was here. Looking at the steps reminded me of grade 9 year. My first year of high school, Dylan and I was still going out.

_Dylan and I stare at the school. "I bet this year will be the best yet!!!" I said snuggling into Dylan. "I'm sure it will be," he said smiling that lovely grin of his, as he put his arm over my shoulder, "Let's go!!" Laughing we rushed up the stairs, half way up we heard the word, the word I hate more than anything. "FAG," I heard some older boys teasing and pestering Tom, a boy that was in our grade and had just came out last year. I stopped and told Dylan that I would be right back. _

_I flipped my perfect blonde hair and smoothed my mini skirt and tank and went over. "Hey, boys," I said as I smiled I knew would make most boys stop and look. _I was flirty, I'll give you that._ "I doubt that any of the other grade 9s told you but I'm Kelsey. Its really nice to meet you but I would like you all more if you didn't bother Tom. He is a friend of mine. Come on Tom." I said holding out my hand to him. He stared at it and looked up at me and saw that I was sincere and took it. After one last smile at the older boys, I , still holding Tom's hand, brought him over to Dylan, leaving them staring at me with a stricken look on their faces. "Thanks, Kels-Kelsey." He said, somewhat calling me by my nickname. " It was no problem. My older brother, John is gay. I'm used to it and it was so funny seeing there look on their face. You know Dylan, right?" I asked while slightly chuckling. _I didn't notice the look of interest that crossed Dylan's face. I guess I realized too late. _"Yeah we know each other, you were in my social studies class, last year, weren't you?" He asked flashing Tom with that smile that melted my heart. "Uh... yeah…." Tom said stuttering. I did see that he was forming a crush. I would have laughed, but I figured Dylan would have been weirded out. So I dismissed it. Never in a million years would I have of thought it would have been the biggest thing._

I felt tugging. I looked down and saw the only love in my life right now, looking at me with those perfect blue eyes, so much like her father's. "What is it sweetie?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my hip. I guess you could say I looked like a regular mother. I was different looking than I did in ninth grade. I was tall, skinny (damn did it take long to work all the fat off,) still blonde, but my features had changed. My almost perfect face had aged, some. My posture was what changed the most. Its hard being a mother, having to put some ones need before your own all the time. It made me lose two years of schooling. Instead of my so flirty behavior, I was cautious and wasn't all that into boys. "Mommy, whats wrong?" Her mood changing slightly as she screeched and yelled into my ear, "Mommy, look, look, Auntie Paige!!!" She said the only way a three year old can say while pushing herself off my hip "Oh I see. You want to go say hi? I'll watch you from here and catch up in a minute." I said while looking at Paige who had grown some since the last time I saw her. Dylan had brought Katie up for a week every year, so she could meet his family. It hurt too much to come back. I watched Katie weave in and out till she got to Paige, who was talking to an African girl I had never seen before. Katie tugged on Paige's sleeve and waited. I saw Paige's expression turn from confusion to happiness, as she picked Katie up and gave her a hug, while introducing her to the girl next to her. Her face was confused again as she looked around. My guess is that she was looking for Dylan or me. Katie must have known what she was looking for, because she pointed straight to were I was walking up the steps toward them. When Paige saw me she screeched you would have thought that if I was still in Houston I would have heard it. I smiled as I jogged up to and gave her a hug. She whispered into my ear, "Does he know you're here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I'm leaving it here guys. Its really late and I just got back from a wedding. I just had to write the begining its been haunting me for a week. I plan on writing more flash backs that go far back. Then I plan on having each charcters( dylan, marco, paige, katie) Pov on Kelsey and Katie's first day. I have a question since I don't know what to do with this. I already have decided that Marco knows about Kaite and that Marco and Kelsey have not met. But, should Katie and Marco know each other? Please Review.

XOXOXOX

Lucy

PS. Just for a refrence. I am not pregnant or a teen mother but just my ideas how they would feel.


	2. Kelsey Part 2

I shook my head "no." I hadn't told him. In fact, I hadn't talked to Dylan since last Christmas, when he brought Katie up for the week. She had a great time and talked about for weeks after it. She talked about this boy Marco, who was Paige's age and how he and Dylan were close. I figured that Dylan liked him, but hadn't made a move yet. I don't think that Katie understands that Dylan was gay, she's too young. She had met some of my boyfriends, back home, but I she never met any of Dylan's. If he wants to hide it from her it's going to be hard now that we live so close.

"It's okay. He is going to pick Marco and me up today so we can surprise him," she said her eyes already shining with excitement, "Oh, Kelsey this is Hazel, Hazel this is Kelsey, Dylan's ex and Katie's mom." Hazel and I shook hands as we greeted each other. Paige and I walked off into the school with Katie trailing us. We talked about different things as we went to the day care facility( A/n: I figure there is one since most high schools have them here and there most likely have other teen mothers.) to drop Katie off. "I am supposed to meet up with Marco Del Rossi, so he can show me around the school." I said as we walked through the halls to where my locker should be. "Oh, Cool. You get to meet Marco first. Dylan and Marco are boyfriends you know." She said smiling as she leaned against the lockers close to mine. I shook my head "no" as we heard someone clearing their voice behind us. I turned to see a brunette Italian boy standing behind us with a scowl on his face. He had fashion sense and it showed. "Paige, why is it that you out me to strangers? If you are going to do that then please just do it to the whole school. Hi, by the way, I'm Marco. My guess is that you're Kelsey Richards?" He said holding out his hand, for a shake. "Yes, I am. Oh, and don't worry about Paige opening her big mouth. Katie mentioned you when she came home." I said giving him a smile while shaking his hand. "OH MY GOD!!! You're that Kelsey, Katie's mom. It's so nice to finally meet you!! Dylan didn't say you were moving back." He said pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but laughing along with Paige at this sudden out burst. "He doesn't know. I haven't talked to him since last Christmas." I said, just as Paige started to but in. "We are going to surprise him when he comes this afternoon," she squealed as we walked down the hall.

They both talked excitedly and rapidly as Marco showed me around. I started to tune out as a look at the old surroundings.

_Months later, Dylan and I were talking at my house since my parents were away. We were confessing our worse secrets. Mine was taking my parents car out for a spin one night when they were away. His was more shocking. _

"_Ok you promise you won't get mad?" He said fidgeting. "Yes I promise," I said leaning into him. "I-I think I'm gay." He said staring at me trying to gauge my reaction. I looked at him and made my mind up. There was only one way to know and I loved him so. "Well, I love you and there is one way to find out," I said launching myself at him. "Are you sure?" he asked as we made our way to the bed room. "Yes. I love you." I said as we laid down. "I love you too." He replied. _

_After it was over, we snuggled in bed. He started to cry as he said, "You know I love you, but I'm gay." "I know. I know." I said starting to cry too, as I snuggled closer. I was heartbroken. I guess I always knew, but I still hurt. Some of me never wanted to talk to him again, but well, knowing from John and Tom, when he came out he would need all the love he could have. _I'll admit having sex with Dylan was the smartest thing but I don't regret it. It gave me Katie the one thing that at times keeps me alive. _As months passed he and I still acted and hung out like a couple except we never kissed. And that I started dating other guys and he hung more with Tom alone then all three of us. Tom knew. Dylan had come out to him just after me. Tom probably wanted to go out with Dylan, but Dylan just liked him as a brother. All was fine, until three months later from the time Dylan came out to me, I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell him. He was having his own problems as the teasing started and worsened. I knew I couldn't tell him now. _

_About a month later I got a phone call in the middle of the night. It was Dylan. " I just came out to my parents and Paige." He cried over the phone. "Well, what happened?" I asked, hoping that all was okay at the Michaelchuck household. "My mom ran out of the room crying. My dad looked at me and yelled, "Go to your room, fag." And as I passed Paige, I heard her utter under her voice, "fag."" He said bursting out into fresh sobs. "Sh... sh.. It will be ok. It's not that bad, at least they didn't kick you out. It's just a big shock. Do you want me to come over?" I asked trying to calm him down some. "No. It will probably make it worse. You'll come with me after school tomorrow right?" " Yes of course. You might want to tell dad. If your going to be coming out to everyone. I got to go now. Sorry. I love you." "I love you too. I'll think about coming out to Coach. I just don't know. Bye." We hung up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

"Queer," I heard some one cough loudly behind us. We turned to see a boy dressed in baggy clothes standing there smiling evilly. I was about to tell him off, when Paige did it first. "Do you have a problem with it? Only cowards are homophobes and losers." As, she turned she gave her hair a flip and we continued walking. My mind went back to the past.

_The Michaelchuck house was as bad as Dylan had said it would be. When we got there after school, Ms. Michaelchuck was in the living room. When Dylan and I went in to say hi she ran out of the room crying. That day Dylan's locker was vandalized with Fag on it. This was the second time that day I saw his face drain. His Dad was watching TV and ignored us as we went up stairs. As we were about to enter his room, Paige passed us muttering "Fag," under her breath loud enough for us to hear it. That was the last straw, Dylan's face drained to a pale I had never seen it gone to. He rushed into his room just about to start crying, as I followed sadly behind. I would have to talk to her. This reminded me to much of what I did to my older brother. I pulled Dylan into a hug as he cried on my shoulder. He ended up crying himself to sleep. _

_I walked into Paige's room with out knocking. She was on her bed sobbing. She looked up, her eyes cold, "What do you want?" "I want you to tell me why you're doing this to Dylan. Look, I know it's hard but you're going to have to get over it." Her eyes followed me as I sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why should I? How do you know what its like?" "You love Dylan don't you? I do. I will always love him, you have to choose do you want to keep being this way and lose your brother or do you want to talk to him and help understand it better. I also know because my older brother is gay too. My parents disowned him though I still talk to him, only Dylan and Tom know." She stared at me her eyes full of shock. "I do love Dylan. It's just, why did my parents make such a big deal about it, if it's not some thing bad?" "Your parents will come around. Dylan needs some one here to help him through it because he already gets bashed at school he needs someone here to talk to. If you don't understand it talk to him," I said pulling her into the hallway, then pushing her towards his door. She smiled a thanks and I left the house knowing that I affected one life today. _

**RING. **The day had flown past. My thoughts were stuck in a past that I would have loved to forget. But wishes like that can never come true. I went and picked up Katie with Paige and Marco in tow. We made our way outside to see were Dylan was leaning against his car. God. He looked good. Katie ran off towards him as Paige, Marco, and I watched. His face was a mask of surprise as she tugged at his arm. This then turned into happiness as he picked her up into a hug. He looked up and saw me. He put her down and opened his arms for a hug. I ran into them.

* * *

Its a little fluffy and not that much detail but I thought it would make yall happy. So I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers.. its a great complement to get some of the same reviewers as Anjel919 and Kaitlinbell. If you like this and haven't read theirs i suggest you go do so. So.. Yeah. Um Oh yeah! I didnt put a disclamier. I dont own degrassi and never will. Its the sob story of my life. Up next Dylan's POV and more flashbacks.. This one will actually contain marco and dylan as in dates and things.. So Review please!!! tHANKS

Lucy


	3. Dylan Part 1

Dylan's POV

Memories are golden, or at least that's what my mom says. They are, if you think about it. They things that can be felt from the heart should always stay with you. The memory that I would love to erase or change time is that I made my best friend sad. She was in love with me, Paige tries to explain when I ask why Kelsey never comes back to visit with Katie. I wish sometimes I could change that, erase memories of me from her making her better, sometimes I wish I wasn't gay that I could love her back the way she wants me to. No matter what anyone says I do love her like a sister more than anything. She gave me my child. My Katie. The one thing we can share. It's hard being a parent, though it is a joy. I don't know how many times I have tried to make Kelsey move back to stay with me but I never get through. I don't know why some times while standing outside degrassi, waiting for Marco and Paige that the memories come back. I haven't seen or talked to her since last Christmas, when I brought Katie up. She smiled when she saw me, it didn't reach her eyes though, the pain still resides there.

_That smile was what drew me in, wanting to get to know her. She seemed so courageous at the age of seven. It was the first day of hockey practice; Coach Richards was leading us onto the ice when I caught my first glimpse. She was finishing a spin, landing on one leg, the other one out. Her smile was bright as she continued to skate full speed around the rink, winking at us players as she past. "Boys, follow Kelsey!" called coach from the bench. All the boys took off following her, most trying to catch up to her or pass her. I just skated, let the feel of moving on the ice take over me. Let the flow hypnotize me. "Hi, I'm Kelsey" said the melodic voice waking me from skating. "Dylan." I said as we skated, keeping in time with each other. She smiled. _

_After that we became the best of friends. She knew everything about me and I her. I was the one she called when her brother John came out to the family. We were ten and he was sixteen. She was crying over the phone, slurring her words together. I couldn't understand what was wrong. I told her to come over so we could talk. _

_When I opened the door she was standing there, in a heap. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red with crying. "What's wrong?" I asked taking her hand leading her to my room. "Daddy hit him and told him he had to get out of the house. Mama was just sitting there crying, telling him to go. All I could do was stand there. I don't know what this means, but I don't think it's fair. Who cares who he likes?" she said crumpling into me. Her face flooding with tears again. "Dyl. Would you go… um… out with me?" was the next things she said. I just stared and nodded my head. What else was I suppose to say. _

Some ones hand was wrapped around mine. I looked down to see Katie holding my hand smiling. "Katie, what are you doing here??" Her golden head twisted around staring at the crowd, as I picked her up. My eyes followed hers through the crowd. There she was, between Marco and Paige arms linked. Her face truly happy. I put Katie down, and opened my arms to her. She ran into them. She smelled like she used too. Some would think "oh look at that cute couple." If only they knew.

* * *

yeah i know its short but i have writers block. Im thinking insted of writing the second part 2 of dylan's, i might write Marco's. My mom's teacakes (they're cookies) to my reviewers. To the reviewer who brought up its like Saved! It is. I really do love that movie and the guy who plays dean reminds me of John Breggar(dylan) in looks. But this has somewhat more depth.Well it should when im done. To Anjel919 its no problem about putting you in my afflicates.I like reading yours and Kaitlinbells work.Y'all inspired me somewhat, or at least made me want to write agian. So yeah... take cookies or brownies which ever you want and update your stories, please.

Agian If you like thisread Anjel919 and Kaitlinbells work.

Till next time,

Lucy


	4. Marco part 1

A perfect couple. Right, if only they knew. They looked good together, I'll give you that. Dylan, blonde, tall, and muscular and Kelsey, tall just shorter than Dylan, blonde and a ballerina's body. And their child, Katie, a blonde angel, her eyes like Dylan's, they have depth it's a wonder why you don't drown in them. The thing is if you only see that picture you don't see it all. If you widen the shot you see me and Dylan, a couple. I was shocked when Dylan told me he had a daughter. I mean Dylan is the one that makes sure were protected when we're together. How could he be that careless? I can't hate him for it though. He is just so cute. Katie is too. I met her last year before Dylan and I started dating. I don't know he is going to handle her being back. Are we going to pretend not to be a couple? I mean I think she sort of knows already. I mean that's what I inferred from Kelsey. She said she already knew that I was gay from what Katie told her about the visit. We weren't a couple but there were a couple of times we almost kissed. He became my best friend, the only person I knew that really understood hiding from your parents. My mom knows but my dad doesn't. He thinks that Dylan and I are best friends. I don't know how I'm going to break it to him. He is just so homophobic. I'm worried about how I'm going to deal with him. Oh well. Dylan said he was sorry for breaking up for me and we reached an agreement that he can touch me in public without me freaking out. Paige surprised me when I walked up when they were talking. I heard her telling Kelsey about me and Dylan. I was like, "Why in gods name are you outing me to a complete stranger?!?!" Kelsey turned and I thought she was familiar, like Katie a little. Then she made that comment that made me realize she was Katie's mom. It reminded me a little about that day that I found out about Katie.

_In the cold weeks of winter break, I could most likely be found on the Michalchuck couch hanging out with Dylan. He understood me better than anyone I knew. I had a crush, okay, a big one. One day on the mantel, a new picture appeared. In it was a blonde girl who looked Dylan's age and a two year old whose eyes had an odd resemblance to Dylan's. "Paige who are these people, cousins?" I asked knowing in my gut that they were not cousins. "Um… no. Dylan hasn't told you?" She said not meeting my eyes. I stared at her with confusion. What hadn't Dylan told me? What was this secret? I was about to have a nervous break down. "I'll be right back," she said as she bounded up the stairs. I could hear her whisper to Dylan, "YOU haven't told HIM?!" "No. I was going to get to it. Why?" He whispered back. "The new picture she sent. Mom went a head and put it on the mantel, and he saw it. You better tell him about her, because it's too late to lie." She said her voice urgent. He walked down the stairs running his fingers through his blonde hair with a nervous smile on his face. I decided to pretend like I didn't over hear that conversation, I would let him tell me on his own time and terms. "Would you like anything to drink, Marco?" he asked. I shook my head "no." I just wanted to know this secret. I had this dread in the pit of my stomach that was growing into a big knot. "Marco... I guess there is no reason to beat around the bush. Those people in the picture is my best friend Kelsey who also happens to be my ex and my daughter, Katie. Yes, you heard me my daughter. I'm going to get Katie on Saturday if you want to meet her." He said in one rushed breath, he seemed relived to get that out. My worse nightmare had come true. Well actually it wasn't the worse thing. I mean him having HIV would be worse, but this was up there. I mean how was this going to affect us. I mean we were so close to becoming a real couple. Paige and Ellie had tried setting us up. But I think Dylan wanted to do it on his own, if he liked me. Paige assured me he did but well I wasn't sure. This was just so complicated. I sat there staring into space while Dylan waited for me to reply. He was clearing his voice trying to get my attention but I ignored him. I needed to think. I guess I was going to go with the flow. I really liked Dylan and if this was going to affect us let it try. I was going to hang around and try and have my shot at this wonderful guy. "I'd like to meet her," I said giving him a tight smile._

I'm glad that I stayed around. About a month later he asked me out. It has been almost a year and we are fine. I love him and he loves me. What could go wrong?

* * *

-rubbing hands together evily- You have no idea, Marco. No idea. So its longer than the last chapter. Not ver long but im trying. Somethings were repeated I know but it was nessicary. Cookies to my reviewers. Thanks for the complements. It makes me feel better about writing. Up next. Part 2 of Dylan. Who is the new Hockey coach? How does Dylan decide to do about Katie being back? Will he decide to hide Marco and his relationship? Please stay tuned to find out. -cracking up- im hyper and i just sounded like a tv annoucer. lol. well yeah 

Till later,

Lucy:D


	5. Dylan Part 2

A few seconds earlier Kelsey ran into Dylan's Arms.

* * *

Dylan's POV

I held her for a few seconds longer and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before letting her go. I gave her Katie, and then gave Marco a kiss. Kelsey gave me this look, which made me realize that Katie was staring. I started to blush and I guess Marco saw the look too, because he was blushing too. I raised an eyebrow signaling that we would talk about it later. It amazed me that we could still talk with our eyes. It was a symbol of how close we were. We use to do that before she moved and I would have thought we wouldn't still be able to do it.

Paige decided to bound up to our little group at that moment. "Kelsey, you and Katie want to come to our house to hang out?" she asked smiling brightly. "Uh… yeah, I guess. If its okay with Dylan and Marco." She said shifting Katie to the other hip. "Its okay with me, I'd love to learn more about you and Katie, if it's okay with Dylan that is." He said turning towards me with expectation on his face. "It's okay with me. Kelsey, will you show me where your car is so we can get the seat for Katie? Paige you'll watch her right?" I said looking Kelsey in the eye, then Paige. Paige shook her head yes as Kelsey and I walk to the parking lot.

"Are you going to hide Marco and Your relationship from Katie?" she turned her eyes worried, "I don't think you should. She already knows about John. He's getting married in June. They want her to be the flower girl. She already has an idea, she knew that you are closer to guys but than girls other than me and Paige." She said while we walked. "I don't know. How will your parents handle it? I mean do they know about John's wedding?" I asked hoping that may be able to help me with the decision. "They know about it but they aren't going. They know that Katie and I are going and that they can't change that. Dad's ok with it now Dylan. I'm sorry that happened to you." Her eyes boring holes into my back as I walked a head. It made me remember one of the best and worst days of my life.

_Kelsey and I were sitting with her parents. Our hands linked. We had decided that I was going to out myself to coach and Ms. Richards, that day. I was nervous; I mean I knew what coach did to John, what if he did that to me. "So spit it out son. What did you want to talk about?" Coach said. "I just thought that I would tell you that there is some truth in the rumors going around the Locker room. That I'm g-gay." I said looking at Kelsey's and my hands intertwined in her lap. I didn't see his reaction, but Kelsey gave an announcement that startled me more than ever. "I also wanted to tell you all and Dylan too. That I'm pregnant with Dylan's child and I'm going to keep It." she said, her voice firm. Coach did a thing that was my worse nightmare. He grabbed me and yanked Kelsey and me apart and pulled me out the door and told me, "never to bother their family again." Rumors said that he tried to get me kicked off the hockey team but got fired instead. My reputation was bad, constant teasing; Kelsey was there through most of it. Until her parents made her move with them to where Coach had found a new job in Houston, Texas. Her mom was okay with me, but Coach never was the same with me ever again. _

"Here we are." Kelsey said waking me out of my recurrence of the past. She gave me the car seat and we headed back. "I don't think I'm going to hide Marco and my relationship." I said. "I'm glad. I'm happy you found some one to love. " She said giving me a hug from behind. "I just thought of it, but you know Dad is going to be the new assistant coach at Toronto University." My heart stopped beating for a moment, I swear.

* * *

-jumping around- HIHIHIHI Hyper. and Its cold here in houston. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is Marco PART 2. Will Marco be outted? Will Katie understand that Dylan is gay? please stay tuned to find out. To Anjel919- I updated. PLEASE update yours-begging- Thanks for the reviews. I worked on this all day today and I had an algebra test and I think i passed. -floating on a cloud- Im on cloud nine right now. So please review and take a cookie.

Till later,

Lucy


	6. Marco Part 2

Friday night found Dylan and me watching a scary movie. He knew how much I hated them, but he always chose them. This probably is because it was a chance for us to snuggle. The week had gone by quickly, with me getting to know Kelsey and Katie better. Kelsey was fun to be with and was like Paige in many ways. I finally figured out that Kelsey was Paige's role model. Katie is so sweet. When Dylan told her about us she just said ok and asked us to come play dolls with her. We shrugged at each other and followed her up the stairs hand in hand. Since being President of the Student Council at Degrassi I don't have that much time on my hands. I sometimes have time to go to Dylan's hockey games. The only time we have on the weekends is when I can get away from my parents and Dylan doesn't have practice. Dylan picks Paige and me up usually during the week. If we're lucky Paige has spirit squad.

My thoughts were brought back to the present with a scream and a clunk from the screen. I buried my head into Dylan's chest deeper. I could feel him chuckling to himself as he held me tighter. Just as we got comfortable the phone started to ring. He gave me a quick kiss and got up to get the phone leaving me on the couch with a scary movie. I went ahead and turned it off.

I heard him say "Uh huh. I'll ask him and call you back." He came and sat down and saw that the TV was off. He turned to face me and said, "Kelsey and I got in a fight yesterday. She was mad at me for not talking to her since last Christmas. It was our first fight in a long time." He finished with a far away look on his face. "But anyway," he said coming back to reality, "She called to apologize and ask if we wanted to go catch a late movie with her and this guy she met at the park this afternoon. She said she likes him, but doesn't know if she can trust him are not. She wants us to chaperone. I sort of want to go. I mean I was one of those bad people. But it's up to you." He said his face in his hands. Guilt must have overlapped him. "Sure," I said, "It'll be fun and we don't want any weirdoes for Kelsey do we?" I said giving him a smile as I raised his head for a kiss. He broke into a wide smile. "Let's go" He said pulling me to my feet.

When we got to the movie theater, we bought tickets for us and went to wait for Kelsey and the mystery guy. We got a big milkshake and was sharing it when I heard a gasp from behind us.

"LITTLE BROTHER!?!" I heard my older brother Valentino scream behind me. I turned and said "Hi. Leo what are you doing here?" I was gripping Dylan's hand tightly and I knew that Leo noticed. "I'm on a date with Kelsey. What are you doing here?" He said his eyes ablaze. "I'm here on a double date with you, Kelsey, and my boyfriend Dylan." I said slowly and carefully, hoping that he wouldn't blow up. Maybe, he changed. Yeah, right. "YOU are a Fag? Come on we're going home." He said grabbing me on my arm roughly, pulling me out the doors. "Kelsey, I'll call you later. We will have to reschedule." I looked back, just before Leo successfully pulled me out the doors, Dylan had a confused look on his face and Kelsey's was one of concern. Dylan saw me looking and held his hand up like a phone signaling to call him. I quickly nodded.

When we got to the car Leo turned to me and said, "So do our parents know about you fag?" I shook my head and said, "Only mama knows not papa, please don't tell him." I pleaded with him. I only got silence. It brought back the memories of James, my brother's former best friend. He was gay, too. When he came out to my brother, Leo decided that James should be punished. He made that boy's life living hell.

_It started with words. He called James so many homophobic words for gay people. His favorite was faggot sinner. When he said it to James it was much worst than it sounds. Then he started hanging with some of the bad boys at school. One day out o f no where the boys including Leo started to hit James. One day they made him unconscious. The Principle of their school found out and suspended him. My parents sent him to a boarding school in Italy; he rarely came home for visits. And if he did they were short ones. I hadn't even known he was in town for college. We weren't really that close. _

When we got home, he opened the door and rushed up the stairs. Probably to Papa's study. He was going to tell him. Oh God. Why did this have to happen? Mama came into the hall where I was staring at the stairs in horror. "What's wrong honey?" she said concern on her face. "H-he f-found out," I said stumbling over my simple statement. Her face turned into a mask of worry, she knew who and what was his plans upstairs. She pulled me into the living room to wait for the explosion we both know would happen.

Suddenly, it did. Papa came downstairs yelling with Leo following him with a little smirk on his face. "He says you're gay. Is it true?" papa said with so much hate in his voice it hurt much more than yelling would. I silently nodded my head yes, waiting for the explosion, the nuclear one that I knew was coming. Out of no where he slapped me. "YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FAG!!!" he yelled at me. I was about to stand when I heard my mother say, "No, he doesn't have too. If you two don't like it you can leave." "Carolina you knew about this, this disgusting thing and you didn't tell me. You still want this sinner to live in this house." He said spitting the words out. She turned, her head erect, "I do. If you don't like that, Get out." "Mama it's okay. I cant stay here to night. I'll go stay with Paige or Ellie. Let me go get some stuff and we will discuss this later, when he has calmed down." I said rising to go to my room. I had no plans to stay with Paige or Ellie. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and pushed the speed dial button for Dylan's cell phone.

"Hello." His lovely voice answered.

"Hey. It's me. Leo outed me to my dad. Do you think your roommates care if you had a visitor?" I said hope, in my voice.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Right now they are at some dorm party or another party. So come on over. You okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"No, but we'll talk about it when I get there. Bye." I said hanging up the phone as I started to pack.

When I got down the stairs with two duffle bags full with clothes, shoes, and hair supplies, my mother gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My father was in the living room ignoring me and Leo had already left. "Call me on my cell if you need anything." I said walking out the door to my car.

When I got to the dorms that Dylan's room was in, Dylan was outside waiting for me. When I got out of the car he was by my side in a second. He helped me carry in my duffle bags. We snuggled up on the couch in his dorm room. "Care to tell me what happened?" he asked. "Papa slapped me, called me a sinner, and threw me out of the house. Mom tried to stop him but I didn't want to make trouble for her so I decided to leave." I said starting to cry. "Let's go to bed. You're too tired." He said his voice full of understanding as he half carried me towards the bed.

As we lay snuggled on his bed I heard him say, "I love you." "Love you too." I said snuggling closer in to him. Right now all I needed was to be held by someone who I knew unconditionally loved me.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to Melissa(Anjel919) for all the help she gave me on this. Thanks for helping me through my big case of writers block. I found another cure to writers block other than talking to a great writer. Go to a party and Dance the night away and come home and start writing. It flows so easily. Anywayz thank you to my reviewers i give cookies or brownies. I hope you all liked it. Please review.

Till next time,

Lucy:D


	7. Kelsey part 1

The Thursday after school started, Dylan came over to help me watch Katie. Our conversation turned to the absence of a phone call since Christmas. "Why didn't you call since last Christmas?" I asked. "I didn't have time, With Graduation, school, Marco, and other things that came up. I didn't think you would mind." The last statement made me furious. "MIND? YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD MIND? Do you know how worried I was? Dylan, you have a kid. You have to be careful with every little thing you do! I need you to be there for me. But more importantly Katie needs you. She adores you to death! You can't make big mistakes like you use to," I yelled at him. It was amazing how hard Katie slept.

As much as I tried to fight it, my mind went to the memory that haunts me the most.

_One night, in the middle of the night I got a phone call from Dylan. He was huddled under some bus stop in the "gay village" and needed me to go pick him up. I said I would and hung up the phone. I pulled on jeans with my big t-shirt. I went downstairs grabbed my purse and my keys. Something about being fifteen, pregnant, and parents that are never around, you get a hardship license. So I climbed into the car, and started to search. Dylan was so worked up about whatever happened, that he couldn't tell me what happened or where he was. It wasn't that big of a problem since I knew the "gay village" as well as he does, since I snuck off to visit my brother a lot. _

_I found him in a bus stop by some apartments. My senses heightened, for some reason. When I got out of the car, Dylan's head popped up. His face showed that he had been crying. As I helped him up, he grimaced. I raised an eyebrow in concern. He shook it off. Once I got him settled in the car, I asked him, "You want to home or to my house? My parents won't be home till next Tuesday." He just stared out the window with tears still falling down his face. I decided that I would take him to my house. I would call Paige and tell her where he was. _

_When we got to my house, I had to half carry this big hockey player to my bedroom. After tucking him into bed, I turned to leave. But his voice made me stop. "I went to some gay teen party with Tom," he started as I sat back down on the bed, "We were together for the first hour or so. Then some guy asked he dance. He said yes and went out on the dance floor. I was left sitting at our table sipping a coke. I had noticed a boy maybe three years older than us with blonde hair and sea green eye, from the time we stepped into the party. I noticed he was studying me from the corners of my eyes. About five minutes later he came and asked me to dance. 'Hi, I'm Ben,' he said flashing a white grin, 'Want to dance?' I nodded, "I'm Dylan." _

_We danced a lot, and he kissed me. I kissed back. Before I knew it we were back at his apartment having sex. My first time with a guy and all I know about him is what his name is. After we were done I asked for his number, I thought we would go out again. He said that his boyfriend was coming home soon and that I needed to get out." Dylan started crying. I held him to my chest and let him cry. "That's not the worse part," he sobbed, "When we did it we forgot to use a -condom?" He said the last statement more as a question than a fact. "Oh Dylan," I sighed. _

_He continued crying most of the night and I held him all night long. Over the next few weeks, I went everywhere I could with him. I was with him when he told his family about that night and that he needed to go to the doctor. I was there when they told him that to get the best results on a HIV test we would have to wait a few weeks. We fretted together. I was there when he out that he was negative. The thing was after that my dad got a new job in Houston. All the way in the States. I relied on those phone calls to make sure he was ok. He came and visited when I was in the last weeks of my ninth month. He was there to see Katie to be born. I was happy those weeks. Then he had to go home. _

I was ashamed that tears still burn in my eyes every time that mind goes back to those memories. He must have saw that I was about to cry because he moved to hold me. "Shh—sweetie look. I'm careful now. I promise. I won't leave you and Katie. I took the test again, I'm clean. Marco did too, he's clean. When we're together we're protected. Don't worry." He put me down. "Look I wish I had time to talk about this more but I got to go study. I have this big test tomorrow. I love you." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and left.

The next day, I took Kelsey to the park. We were playing catch when the ball sailed over her head. We followed it at a run. It hit some Italian man, who was sitting on a bench reading. He reminded me of someone. I didn't know who. His chocolate brown eyes dance merrily, "Is this yours?" He asked Katie. She stared at him with interest. He turned to me. "Valentino DelRossi." He said his name fast with his Italian accent, so I bearly got his name. Though I was still lose on his last name.

"Kelsey Richards. And this is Katie." I said with what was suppose to be an effortless tone, but came out giggly. I had a crush on this guy.

"Hello Katie. Is this your big sis?" He said keeping his eyes on me. "No," she said laughing, "This is my mommy." A look of confusion crossed his face.

Katie stared at the man and smiled, "You come play with us too." She tugs on his sleeve.

He looks down at her then back at me, "Only if it's okay with your mommy…"

I nod as the three of us head off towards our blanket.

"All my friends call me Leo by the way," Leo said in a friendly way.

I couldn't help but to lose myself in his deep brown eyes. I felt like I had known him my whole life. Katie already trusted him enough to play with him. She had a great instinct to judge people just right.

While we were playing he asked Katie, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No," she said giggling, "Though Daddy does."

He looked up at me with interest. "Does he now?"

I nodded my confirmation. "Yes, Dylan, my ex, is gay."

We continued playing as we found out more about each other. Leo was nineteen, an Italian native, and went to Toronto University. He was also a great cook and soccer player. I relayed some of my life story back to him. I told him about my brother, Dylan, and my friends back home. As we were getting ready to leave, Leo asked for my number. I gave it to him, smiling as he gave me his.

Later that night, while we were eating dinner, the phone started to ring. When I answered it, it was Leo.

"Hello."

"Hey Kelsey. It's Leo."

"Oh. Hey." I said trying not to sound excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a late movie with me, later today…"

My god did I almost start hyperventilating.

"Um… Let me ask my parents. I'll call you back soon. Okay?"

"Sure… I'll be waiting."

I rushed to the table.

"Mom can I go out with this guy Leo, I met today in the park." I asked hoping that by some miracle she said yes.

"Well you can go… But Dylan has to go to."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

I rushed to the phone. I was going to call Dylan, but then I realized that maybe Leo wouldn't be comfortable going out with a gay couple. So, I called him.

"Hello?" came from his side of the phone.

"Hey. It's Kelsey. My mom said I can come but only if Dylan and his boyfriend come too. Is that okay?"

"….. Uh… yeah sure. Why not?"

"Ok. Let me call them to see if they want to and I'll call you back."

"Ok. See ya."

"See ya"

-click-

I hurriedly pressed the buttons to Dylan's cell phone.

"Hello..." he said annoyed.

"Ah... Sweetie did I bust up some cuddly time?"

"Kelsey. What do you want? You sound too much like Paige."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I don't know. Should you?"

"I will. I have a proposition for you. I met this guy in the park and he wants to go to a late movie with me. Mom says I can go, if you go too. You could bring Marco." I said hopefully.

"Let me ask Marco. I'll call you back."

I stared at the phone for ten minutes that seemed like a hundred, willing for it to ring. When it did ring, I answered it a second after it did.

"Hello?"

"Ok. Marco said yes. What are we going to see and where to meet you?"

"Um… Let's see 'White Noise,' the ten o'clock showing. We will meet you in the café. Okay?"

"Yeah. Meet ya there. Love you."

"Love you, too. See ya Dyl."

"See ya, Kels. "

-click-

I quickly redialed Leo's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Kelsey. Dylan said its ok and he and his boyfriend will meet us at the café. I said we would go see 'White Noise.' Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll come pick you up in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure. I live on 203 Beckley Street."

"Ok. Be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-click-

I ran up the stairs to get ready. It had been a few months since I had my last date. I chose the blue skirt with the pink long sleeve shirt. I was finished getting ready when my mom called up the stairs that Leo was here. When I walked downstairs, Leo kissed my hand.

"Bouna Notte, Bella."

Talking Marco and Dylan, I had already learned that, that meant "Good Evening, Beautiful." I giggled lightly.

"So. You must be Ms. Richards. I am Valentino DelRossi." He said his name fast and you could hear his Italian accent slightly.

Mom just nodded. She was taken a back from his politeness.

"When would you like me to bring your daughter back, madam?"

"By 1 am. Go have fun Kids." She said finally finding her voice.

"We'll be back by then. Don't worry." He said ushering me out the door till his car.

While we were driving to the theater, there was an awkward silence. Leo was asking questions about Dylan. I was trying to answer them but it was too hard. We sat in silence as we rode to the movie theater.

As, Leo and I walked into the café, arm in arm, I saw Dylan and Marco sharing a milkshake. I started to lead him towards their table, but Leo went rigid.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Is that your ex?" he said pointing to Dylan.

"Yeah. It is. Why?"

He looked at me and said, "What is he doing with my little brother?"

* * *

Ok. I'm leaving it at a cliffy till i get three more reveiws. Sorry to Melissa(Anjel919) and ReRe04, but I would like one more reveiwer. I would like to say thanks to Melissa, for all your help and support. To ReRe04, thanks for reading. Keep reading. You will get Marco/Dylan/Katie interaction. Don't worry. Im just trying to get the introductions right now. I plan to have more marco and dylan parenting skills.

So read and review Please.

Till later,

Lucy


	8. Kesley Part 2 and Dylan

With those words I was stunned. Marco was Leo's little brother? Why was it a problem that Marco was with Dylan…? When I came to, they were both speaking rapidly in Italian. Leo started to pull Marco towards the door.

"Kelsey, we will have to do this another time." He threw over his shoulder.

Right before Leo successfully pulled Marco out the doors, Marco looked back. Dylan put his hand in a call me signal, and Marco nodded.

After they left Dylan and I stood awkwardly. What were we supposed to do after my date had pulled his boyfriend away?

"What was that about?" I asked blinking toward the doors.

"Sit down," he motioned to the empty seat, "That was Marco's older brother, Valentino. I have only seen him in photos. He didn't know about Marco being gay. They aren't close at all, because his parents sent Valentino back to Italy for boarding school. Marco didn't even know where he was at the time, here or Italy."

"Well I guess that explains a lot but did he react like that? Do you think Marco will be okay?"

"I think he just freaked. I am sure Marco will be okay. The only thing I think Leo will do, is maybe out Marco to his dad."

I let out a groan. Why hadn't I seen that this was a bad idea? I had heard the pause. I put my head in my hands.

"Ah… sweetie, it's not your fault. You should try a double date with Paige and Spinner. Come on, let's get you home." He said holding out his hand. I took it, and he led me to his convertible.

As Dylan drove me home, he voiced his concern. "I think that Marco being outted might be a good thing. It would mean no more sneaking around. No more looking over our shoulders when we are on dates, checking that none of Marco's million relatives are around.

The only thing is I'm worried about what his dad might do. Marco told me that they sent Leo to school in Italy, because he beat up a gay classmate. Marco says that his dad said, 'Now son, you were right to beat this sinner up, but the people here don't understand this. You will go back to Italy." He says that he is really worried about coming out to his dad because he came from a traditional Italian Catholic family. His dad is a homophobe but so was my dad and we turned out okay. I am just so worried. "

We pulled up to my house and Dylan put his head on the steering wheel.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's going to be okay. If I hear anything I will call you and I call you later if I don't, to see if you have."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. I waved as he drove off, hoping everything was going to ok.

* * *

Dylan's POV 

After I dropped off Kelsey, I drove back to my dorm. I thought I would try to get some studying done, while waiting for someone to call.

I tried studying for twenty minutes, it wasn't working. So I started to pace. About twenty minutes later, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"" I asked hoping it was Marco.

"Hey it's me." Oh thank god, it's Marco, I thought. "Do you think your roommates would mind a visitor?" he asked his voice strained.

"No. I don't think they will mind. They are at some dorm party or another." Oh my god. What happened? What did his father do? I thought. "Are you okay?"

"No." He said simply. I heard some rustling from his side of the phone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, my concern lacing my phrase.

"Not right now. I'll well you when I get there" He said his voice blank.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too."

It would take him twenty minutes to get to the dorm. If he was packing maybe, ten minutes to do that. I tried to clean the dorm room as best as I could. I didn't know why but I wanted the room to be clean. I probably was just trying to find something to do. I started to pace again, but thought I would go downstairs to look for Marco.

When I got downstairs, I stayed by the front doors waiting for Marco. He should have been there by now. I saw headlights come in the parking lot. The car was his. I went outside and met him as he got out of the car.

We didn't speak. I took his duffle bag, which was somewhat heavy and took him into the building.

After we go situated on the love seat in my room, I asked him, "Care to tell me what happened?"?"

"Papa slapped me, called me a sinner, and threw me out of the house. Mom tried to stop him but I didn't want to make trouble for her so I decided to leave" he said into my chest as he started to cry.

"Oh... Sweetie. Come on lets get you to bed, it's been a long day." I said as I picked him up and put him in my bed. Then I laid down next to him.

As his breathing started to even out I told him, "I love you." He whispered, so I could barely hear it, "Love you too."

As he fell asleep, I realized that I probably should call Kelsey just so she knew Marco was ok.

I picked my cell phone back up and dialed her number.

* * *

Kelsey's POV 

About two hours after Dylan dropped me off, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Dylan's voice whispered over the phone.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Yes. Everything is okay. Marco is here with me. Leo just outted him."

"Oh okay. Is he ok?"

"He will be fine. Just a little worn out."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, dear. Love you night."

"Night. Love you too Dyl." I said hanging up the phone.

After I hung up the phone, the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Leo. I was wondering if you wanted to reschedule."

Le o. I was mad at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull him out of our date and then out him to his dad. Who then kicks him out of the house."

"Oh, that. Look that is personal family business. My dad did not kick him out he decided to leave. Look I don't want to argue with you. Would you like to try the date again?"

"Well, I guess we should try it again. I'll have to ask my friend Paige if her and her boyfriend want to come, since my parents think we need to go with somebody. We will have to talk about this Marco and Dylan thing. They are some of my best friends but not tonight. I got to go. I'll call you when I know what Paige thinks."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and climbed into bed thinking about the long day that had just past us by.

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to both Melissa(Anjel919) and ReRe04. Thank you both for always reveiwing on my story. A special thanks for Melissa for helping me with this chapter and getting me a new reveiwer. I hope your time free's up soon, even though you seem to like it busy. Thank you to all my readers and reveiwers that i didn't menchion.

I hope you liked it and please reveiw.

Till next time,

Lucy D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry if this is a little sucky and short. It wasnt looked over and i sort of wrote it off the top of my head but i havent updated in a long time and that im sorry for. I was grounded and school. Blagh. Dont worry, next chapterLong.

* * *

Dylan couldn't sleep. He sat watching the brunette sleeping a fitful sleep on the bed. The only thing sounding in the room was his lover's ragged breath. The almost rhythmic breathing: in, out, in, out------, in, out. Dylan looked around the room that surrounded him; the familiar sights and sounds that had surrounded him for the past 4 months. The walls covered with hockey posters, Britney spears posters (okay, those were his. He secretly liked the concert his sister had dragged him to.), and pictures of friends and family. One picture held his interest no matter where he looked in the room. It was one of Marco holding Katie with Kelsey nearby, the loves of his life.

He quietly sighed. They would have to figure out living arrangements soon. They couldn't keep staying here, James and Ben would want to be able to sleep here again. Someone would find out and kick them out. One thing was for sure, Dylan would miss having Marco sleeping at his side. The warmth would be missed greatly. He would miss the love that each could feel by how the one was holding them even more. Maybe he would mention to Marco that maybe it was time to get an apartment.

He was brought to reality by the cries of Marco, who was thrashing around on the bed. Dylan didn't waste a minute. He walked the three feet to his bed and wrapped Marco in his arms. Not letting go, even with the boy battering against him. The boy finally snuggled against Dylan's chest, and slept peacefully. Dylan still couldn't sleep. So he leaned back and thought about what gave his lover nightmares.

_Saturday morning, Dylan and Marco woke to a commotion outside in the hall way. Dylan reluctantly got out of the bed, and pulled on some sweats. He went and opened the door and looked out. Ben was jogging the way opposite of the common room. _

"_Where is everyone going?" asked Dylan. _

_Ben could see Marco sitting up in bed, shirtless through the open door. "Some Italian guy is trying to steal a car. They say he has been trying for an hour. I got a glimpse before I had to go give Mel the coffee she asked for. The car is a visitor one, Marco maybe it's yours? You might go look." Ben answered before turning and jogging to the stairs. _

_Dylan and Marco shared looks. Dylan grabbed a worn t-shirt from his closet, and pulled it down over his head. He threw one to Marco who was putting on clean briefs and sweats. Dylan looked up at Marco who was ready to go, he held out his hand, almost afraid of what Marco would do. Marco looked at it and then up at Dylan. He took it and pressed lovingly._

_Marco wondered if this was his dad. He had forgotten that in his sanction also laid an enemy, his brother. He wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve Leo's wrath. Sure, he was spoiled by both his mother and father, but he was the youngest. He had this sinking feeling that it was going to be his dad. Dylan's hand holding his was like a bond of Dylan's courage feeding into him. He knew he was safe as long as Dylan was with him._

_Instead of going straight to the common room, they decided to go on down and see for certain. Both of their sixth senses was telling them to expect the worst._

_When they got down to the parking lot, they saw indeed it was Marco's father. Leo was in Mr. Del Rossi's car not a long way off. Marco looked straight into Leo's eyes questioningly, Leo quickly looked a way. Marco could guess what happened. His father most likely woke up this morning and thought about how he didn't teach his son a real lesson. Yeah, he kicked him out of the house but that's not the point, he had to do something worse. So he called Leo to help him find Marco, of course Leo didn't have to look far. _

_Mr. Del Rossi just held out his hands._

"_What are you doing?" Marco asked him in a soft voice. _

"_Give me the keys." Mr Del Rossi gruffly said._

"_But dad, you and mom gave me this car. Its mine." Marco said getting hysterical. _

"_This car belongs to my son. And I have no son that is gay. You choose being gay or being my son. You can't be both. "He said looking at Marco and Dylan's hand intertwined. _

_Marco dropped Dylan's hand as if it burned him._

_Dylan looked down at him with worry._

"_Dad I can't stop being gay, it's not a choice." Marco all but shouted at his father._

"_Then I have no son but Valentino." Mr. Del Rossi said evenly as he grabbed the keys from Marco's hand. "Oh and in case you were wondering, I'm going to make both of your lives living hell." He whispered to them. _

_Marco broke down with Dylan's arms quickly around him._

_  
Dylan stared at the two cars leaving the parking lot. Leo looked back, he saw Dylan looking at him and turned away._

A chill went down Dylan's spine. Marco had a reason to have nightmares, Dylan thought as he tightened his hold around his lover. But I will always be there.

* * *

I would like to dedicate this to Melissa(Anjel919) and Kate(Kaitlinbell). Thank you both so much for all your help, either rooting me on and listening me ramble and gramically( is that even a word spaces out uh eh sorry a little out of it right now.) I love you both so dearly. Also a thanks to ReRe04 for always reading this.

I ask for 5 reviews before I update. Sorry guys for you who do review but i would like some more.

33333

Lucy


End file.
